Research and development of transparent materials is actively ongoing in the field of optoelectronics, which includes optical devices, displays and optical data transmission, and applications of such materials are being investigated. Wavelengths of 300-500 nm are being aggressively pursued with the aim of achieving greater energy density and efficiency in the field.
Epoxy resins and polyimide resins are commonly known organic materials that are used in electronic devices, and aromatic resins are employed for purposes of heat resistance. However, aromatic resins are limited in their use as transparent materials, because of their absorption in the aforementioned wavelength range. Thus, the development of non-aromatic transparent materials with high heat resistance is desired. Heat-resistant transparent materials employed in the field of optoelectronics must exhibit adhesion with silicon substrates and glass panels, as well as solubility in general-purpose solvents and compatibility with other materials, and they are preferred to be liquid for easier handling.
In order to obtain epoxy resins and polyimide resins exhibiting such properties, research is being conducted on the use of alicyclic tetracarboxylic dianhydrides as curing agents for epoxy resins or components of polyimide resins.
For example, Patent Literatures 1-3 and Non-patent Literatures 1-3 disclose tetracarboxylic dianhydrides represented by the following structural formula (4), synthesized from 5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxylic anhydride and tetramethyldisiloxane or dimethylchlorosilane, as well as application examples of the same.

Also, Patent Literature 4 and Non-patent Literature 4 disclose tetracarboxylic dianhydrides represented by the following structural formula (5), synthesized from 5-norbornene-2,3-dicarboxylic anhydride and hexamethyltrisiloxane, as well as application examples of the same.
